Fijación oral
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: El era una persona observadora y gracias a esto no había podido dejar pasar por alto cierta obsesión que tenía uno de sus asistentes llegando pronto a comprender que su fijación, más que molestarle, le causaba una gran curiosidad


_**Disclaimer: House MD, no me pertenece en lo absoluto, ni la serie, ni los personajes.**_

* * *

><p><em>House es una persona observadora, gracias a esto se da cuenta de cosas que no le interesan y que hasta cierto punto le molestan, como cierta fijación que tiene uno de sus asistentes, pero pronto de se da cuenta que quizás esta particular obsesión no le molesta tanto.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIJACIÓN ORAL<strong>

* * *

><p>El era una persona observadora, siempre estaba atento a su entorno y a todo lo que le rodeara y precisamente esto era lo que lo hacía tan exitoso, eso y el hecho de que no le importara nada con tal de descifrar el enigma que trajera entre manos, claro, pero era su obsesión por querer saber todo de todos la que a veces le causaba cierto conflicto al enterarse de cosas totalmente inútiles como las manías de sus niños que iban desde el gusto de Cameron por usar un perfume diferente cada día hasta el saber que Foreman tenía su ropa interior organizada por días sin dejar pasar el gusto por las telenovelas latinas de Chase, esto en si no era problema, después de todo saber las manías de sus patitos le había traído momentos realmente divertidos al hacerles saber que sabía mediante un muy bien elaborada broma, lo que lo venía molestando desde hacía un tiempo era la extraña obsesión del rubio por llevarse cosas a la boca.<p>

Casi cualquier cosa que el chico encontrara, irremediablemente, terminaba en su boca, no es que se las tragara, solo le gustaba morderlas, succionarlas, saborearlas, al menos las que tenían sabor y eso era algo que lo sacaba de quicio y más por que no sabía por que le molestaba tanto.

—Deja de hacer ruido— le dijo House al rubio dando un golpe con el bastón en el suelo.

—No estoy haciendo ruido— le replico sin saber a que se refería.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo le llamas a ese incesante ruido que estas produciendo?— viéndolo fijamente —Y no, no me refiero a tu voz, si no al ruido que provocas al morder esa pluma.

—No sabía que le molestara— metiendo la pluma en la bolsa que tenía su bata

—Creo que hoy andas un poco susceptible— le dijo Cameron extrañada.

—Si no hicieran cosas sin sentido y se pusieran a trabajar— apuntando a la pizarra —No diría nada.

—Como sea— intervino Foreman antes de que se enfrascaran en una pelea sin sentido teniendo aún un paciente grave —Creo que debemos hacer un...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con el paso de los años se dio cuenta que el australiano lo hacía inconscientemente, no se daba cuenta en que momento terminaba con un paleta, una pluma, un dulce o su credencial entre los labios, era de esas cosas que uno hace sin siquiera saber que las estas haciendo y eso le estaba produciendo una curiosidad bastante extraña que aumento cuando se dio cuenta que ya no le molestaba tanto, lo malo era que ahora que tenía nuevos discípulos no lo podía ver tan seguido como antes.

—Sabía que no eras buen cocinero— comentó House a los pocos segundos de que Chase hubiera entrado en el mismo elevador que él.

— ¿A que se refieres?— le preguntó desconcertado por su comentario.

—Al hecho de que masticas hasta un objeto plastificado.

—No es...— dirigiendo su vista hacia donde el bastón del nefrólogo apuntaba viendo que era su credencial con marcas de dientes —Fue el perro— esperando que se lo creyera y agradeciendo mentalmente que solo ellos dos viajaran en el elevador.

— ¿Así te dicen?— haciéndose el sorprendido y espantado —Sabía que eras bastante masoquista.

—No es eso, es que... — trato de componer las cosas.

—Deberías leer a Freud y sus teorías— saliendo del elevador y dejando al chico sin saber que decir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Durante su estadía en el manicomio se sorprendió en varias ocasiones pensando en Chase, en sus labios suaves, en la forma en que los fruncía cuando estaba saboreando algún dulce, en el momento exacto que sacaba de su boca la paleta que estuviera disfrutando y en sus labios húmedos después de que se hubiera pasado lentamente la lengua para quitar algún resto de caramelo.

—Ten— dijo a un paciente de la clínica que estaba sentado —Cómelo— extendiéndole un caramelo.

— ¿Que es?— pregunto con algo de desconfianza mirando al dulce.

—Es una droga experimental— tratando de conservar la paciencia —Pero la hicieron en forma de dulce para que sea más fácil digerirla.

— ¿Seguro?— tomando el dulce.

— ¡Claro!— sentándose a su lado — ¿O crees que te mentiría solo para ver tu expresión y muecas mientras te comes un dulce?

—No— abriendo el dulce con anhelo— Eso seria raro.

—Claro que sería raro— viendo fijamente los labios de su compañero de asiento — ¿Que estas haciendo?— preguntó al ver como se pasaba el dulce entero.

—Como es medicina, seguro sabe mal aunque venga en forma de dulce— explicó como si hubiera dicho el por que de la vida.

— ¡Idiota!— parándose para buscar a otro pobre incauto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando se reincorporo nuevamente a su trabajo se dio cuenta que ahora no solo estaba obsesionado con sus labios, suaves y húmedos, si no también con sus ojos transparentes e incitadores, con sus manos hábiles y delicadas, en su cabello rubio y manejable, que pensaba mas de la cuenta en su voz profunda y amable y memorizaba cada uno de sus movimientos pero también se dio cuenta que ver como tocaba a Cameron, comía con ella, la besaba y al final de su jornada se iban juntos le estaba despertando una sensación a la que aún no estaba dispuesto a ponerle nombre.

— ¡Rubio!— gritó al ver como Cameron y Chase se dirigían a la salida —Dije "rubio"— al ver como los dos se habían detenido y lo miraban —Y lo último que supe es que tu seguías teniendo ovarios— dirigiéndose a la joven.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Cameron con una sonrisa.

—Necesito al flamante señor Cameron para unos análisis— extendiendo la carpeta que traía.

— ¿No puedes mandar a otro de tus ayudantes?— preguntó el cirujano un poco molesto.

—Son unos imbéciles— dijo al saber que con este comentario el ego del chico aumentaría y aceptaría.

—Pero en cuanto termine me voy— viéndolo fijamente y extrañado ante la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del hombre cuando tomo la carpeta.

— ¿Y la reservación?— preguntó Allisson.

—Prometo que lo compensare— acercándose para darle un beso de despedida.

—Vamos— jalando al chico por una manga —Se nos hace tarde para la hora del té— impidiendo que se besaran.

—Soy australiano— dijo rodando los ojos y caminando con él rumbo a los elevadores mientras sacaba de su chamarra una paleta.

—No llegues muy tarde— fue lo único que dijo la inmunóloga al ver como su marido la dejaba plantada una noche mas por el trabajo.

— ¿China o Italiana?— preguntó House al cabo de un momento.

— ¿Qué?— volteo a verlo completamente extrañado con la paleta en su boca.

—Tenemos que comer— respondió a modo de explicación y viendo como el chico sacaba la paleta dejando húmedos sus labios.

—Italiana— aún sin comprender del todo el comentario.

—Eres tan predecible— viéndolo fijamente y sonriendo al saber que había acertado sobre sus gustos.

— ¿Qué me ve?— preguntó el rubio al sentir la mirada sobre él.

—Se me antojo— quitándole la paleta de las manos antes de que pudiera decir algo y metiéndosela a la boca por completo para probarla —Cereza, me gusta— tendiéndosela nuevamente al joven que la tomó totalmente desconcertado viéndola fijamente —Por cierto, no te demores o se enfriara— saliendo del elevador cuando este llego al piso donde estaba su oficina y dejando al chico sin comprender nada, con los ojos sumamente abiertos y aún con la paleta en la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del divorcio de la pareja dorada, llámense Robert y Allison, y más aún después que ella se fue, se dio cuenta que quizás después de todo, y no es que estuviera admitiéndolo, había algo allá arriba que además lo quería mucho por que básicamente le dejo al australiano en bandeja de plata y era algo que no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar.

—Llega temprano— dijo Chase al ver a House entrar a la oficina —Muy temprano, son a penas las ocho de la mañana.

—Tu también— dejando su mochila en una silla junto a su bastón y dirigiéndose a la cafetera.

—Estuve de guardia— dando un ligero bostezo —Y no le encuentro mucho caso irme si de todas formas tengo que regresar— Dejando su revista de crucigramas de lado.

—La dicha de ser soltero— Buscando una taza entre los cajones y sonriendo al saber que lo que le pagaría a Voldemort por la información valdría la pena.

—Algo así— Parándose para acercarse también a la cafetera con su taza ya vacía.

—Supongo entonces que nos tocara hacernos compañía hasta que tus hermanitos despierten — refiriéndose a Foreman, Taub y Trece mientras revisaba que la taza escogida estuviera limpia.

—Si, supongo que si— Estirándose un poco para tomar el azúcar — ¿Y por qué esta aquí tan temprano?

—No podía dormir— decidiéndose a dar el último paso —Pase toda la noche pensando en cabello rubio, unos ojos claros y unas piernas largas— Viendo al chico par saber su reacción.

—Oh— mostrando una mueca de resentimiento —Supongo entonces que si te quita el sueño es que es importante— Esperando que no se notara su molestia ante esto.

—Al parecer llevo tiempo interesado— Acercándose al chico que se servia café sin subir la mirada —Ni siquiera su molesto acento me hizo cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Acento?— Volteando a ver a House para darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de el viéndolo fijamente — ¿A-alguien que conocemos?— Cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta y dejándose envolver con el aroma de la espuma para afeitar del nefrólogo.

—Algo así— Respondió en un susurro a centímetros de los labios del australiano y sonriendo al ver como el rubio suspiraba por el cosquilleo provocado —Y también tiene una molesta pero adorable fijación oral— pasando sus dedos por los labios entreabiertos del chico.

—Vaya— estremeciéndose ante el tacto pero abriendo los ojos para asegurarse que no era solo otra broma más — ¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto? —Viendo fijamente los ojos azules frente a el y humedeciéndose los labios lentamente.

—No soy partidario de quedarme sin hacer nada— Deleitándose con el ligero sonrojo que se presento en ese momento sobre el rostro de Chase y lanzándose para capturar los rosados y brillantes labios.

El primer contacto fue suave, pausado, hecho para conocerse y saborear el momento, con pequeños besos como preludio y Chase se sorprendió cuándo House delineo lentamente sus labios pidiendo permiso para profundizar y abriendo los labios permitió que la lengua del médico entrara y recorriera cada rincón de su boca, arrebatándole el aire y devolviéndoselo para no tener que separarse pero cuando dejo escapar un gemido de placer todo se convirtió en una lucha de poder dejando atrás los suaves besos para dar paso a las mordidas, a los intentos de dominar y a quitarse el aliento hasta que era necesario separarse antes de retomar por que después de todo que era un beso sin el dolor mezclado con el placer en proporciones perfectas y fue hasta que oyeron el ruido del elevador que se dieron cuenta que seguían en el hospital.

—Creo que no es muy adecuado continuar con esto aquí— Dijo el ex adicto al Vicodin sin soltar la mano del chico que en algún momento había enlazado.

—Estoy de acuerdo— sonriendo ampliamente — ¿Propones algo?

—Técnicamente tú estas excusado de faltar hoy si estuviste de guardia— diciéndolo despreocupadamente —Y yo no necesito excusa para faltar.

— ¿Sabes que tengo nuevo departamento?— Preguntó soltándose del nefrólogo para buscar sus cosas.

—A menos de 5 minutos de aquí— Dijo mientras se colgaba su mochila y tomaba su bastón.

— ¿Por que no me sorprende?— Saliendo de la oficina con House detrás de él.

—Antes hay que pasar por una farmacia— Esperando la reacción del chico.

—En mi casa tengo condones— Respondió en voz baja y con un leve sonrojo ante esto.

—Vamos a necesitar lubricante, mucho lubricante y paletas de cereza— Enuncio como si fuera la compra del súper.

— ¿Paletas de cereza?— Extrañado ante la petición.

—Claro— Deteniéndose frente al elevador —Paletas de cereza— Acercándose a él cuando lo tuvo cerca —Es para tu fijación oral— Susurrándole al oído y entrando al elevador junto al chico para apoderarse nuevamente de los labios que había ocasionado todo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Últimamente traigo una fijación con la pareja, en lo personal me encanta por lo rara que es y esta idea surgió después de haberme descubierto comiendo la doceava paleta del d<strong>**ía.**_

_**Respecto a que lo que le pagara a Voldemort por la información lo saque del capitulo once de la temporada tres donde se da a entender que Voldemort es alguien que le pasaba vicodin a House.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado y cualquier cosa que no se entienda, faltas de ortografía o demás errores agradecería me los hicieran saber para corregirlos lo antes posible.**_


End file.
